The external innovative network core (C), also led by the Center Director, vrill build external contacts through three independent activities. First, we vrill continue our networked current awareness service for research in the demography of aging (CAAR). Modeled after the popular Internet Scout Project (in which librarians help educators to find the best resources on the Internet by reading and filtering hundreds of announcements each week), CAAR has a specific focus on aging, health, and demography. CAAR now has a subscription list of almost 3000 persons and organizations, and many ofthe latter redistribute CAAR Reports to their clientele. In addition to the original weekly CAAR reports, which are distributed by email and archived on the CDHA web-site (http://www.ssc.vrisc.edu/cdha/caar.html). there are now daily CAAR clippings, which link to developments in the demography of health and aging from major national and international newspapers and scientific publications, and periodic reports on funding opportunities that are distributed to NIA P30 Center Directors. Second, we vrill hold regular workshops, conferences, and visits. We envision exchanges each year vrith foreign and domestic scholars who have agreed to collaborate vrith us and wdth domestic collaborators, including NCHS staff and members of other P-30 Centers. These vrill be combined vrith substantive and methodological workshops and conferences. As described in the Core proposals, our plan is for at least one small, invitational workshop each year and for co-sponsorship of other meetings vrith internal and external research groups. Third, we vrill continue other outreach activities, such as invited seminars and displays at scientific meetings.